Hannah Ramley
Hannah Ramley This character was created by Freja Aspect My eyes are more blue than they are grey, if you ask me. The shape of my eyes are delicately oval, the same for the shape of my face. I look like my brother David, except that I have my mother's eyes. We both have the light freckled skin, the same button nose, and the very same smile. Mom, dad, David, and I all have red hair, the only difference between us is that David and dad have dark eyes, David's are hazel, and dad's are brown. Mom and I have bright eyes, mom doesn't have a lot of freckles, and neither does my dad. Mimsy says she and Dadoo had freckles when they weren't so old, way before they had my dad. About Hannah I was born in the United States. In Natick, Massachusetts. My name is Hannah Ramley, the youngest and little sister to my brother David Ramley. My brother David was six years old before I was born, my mother and my father both went to Hogwarts when they were younger. My mother Merwyn is a Pure-Blood witch, and my father Lochrin is a Pure-Blood wizard. My mother was in Slytherin and my father was in Gryffindor. David and I have never attended. We were both home schooled. David has taken his qualification exams with the American Ministry, and I will do the same. No one us sure why mom had us spend so much time in America, she works in Scotland, the shop we own is in Scotland. Our life is in Scotland, and we lived in the US. It never made sense, but no one ever complained. Not until around the time Dad and David disappeared. David was upset, he usually got upset during lessons. Coach, Tink, Mimsy and Dadoo had this whole "classroom" environment for the two of us and the Potions students mom used to teach at the shop. David didn't like it, it reminded him that this was our life. We didn't see other people much unless dad took us out, something mom would never do. It was during a summer break, I remember because mom was home. She and I were brewing, she was brewing but I was helping. Dad burst into the house carrying David in his arms. Mom freaked out, I know because she holding me so I could stir the potion. When she saw Dad carrying David she squeezed me so tight I screamed for her. Mom put me down, put out the fire and ran to David. I stood back watching them argue over him, mom was running her hands through David's hair dad was still carrying him. They set him down on a table and turned their backs on each other, for the first time ever. They didn't say anything else, they worked in heavy silence dad on one side of the room and mom on the other. I sat under the table holding David's hand, it was still warm so I knew he wasn't dead, not yet. Mom made about six potions at once, dad made three but he was also using magic directly. It took hours, when dad brought David back home there was light out, by the time he was able to open his eyes and sit up it was dark. David has no memory of what happened to him, if he does he hasn't said so, not to me. I've asked him a million times, all he remembers is leaving with dad and waking up on the table. Mom says it happened again, it was during another summer. Dad and David went out again but they didn't come back this time. Mom started to get really worried, every day she got a little worse, she sent her patronus with a message almost every hour never getting a message back. After a couple of days she left me with Coach and Tink. She said she knew where they were and she was going to bring them back. I didn't believe her. I didn't think she was going to come back either. That was the worst summer ever. Mom did come back only in time to say goodbye before she went back to work Hogwarts. The next summer was more of the same, mom spent a week with me explaining what she was doing and how she knew where to find David and dad. I don't remember much of it, I wasn't listening, I was mad. She wasn't going to take me with her, she was going to leave again, and again I didn't think she was coming back. That's the thing about mom, she can be really good a proving you wrong. She came back at the end of summer again, and promised me the next time she was going to bring them back. She didn't lie, mom brought them back the next summer. Dad was still the same, a little off for a while but he was still the way I remember him. David wasn't, he was quiet, he barely talked at all, and when he did it was hard to hear him. A lot of the time he looked like he was in a daze. Mom and dad argued about that too, they tried to do it quietly but with David not making as much noise as he used to, they were the only thing to be heard. It took a few years for David to even come close to being "normal" again. He's better though, I think he is. He's my brother again. It was hard on all of us when dad and David were gone, Mimsy and Tink cried a lot. Coach and Dadoo had the same sort of arguments that mom and dad had the first time David got hurt. I didn't think it would ever get better. It did, but it might have taken too long. Tink and Coach never come around anymore. She and mom can't get along, and neither can Coach and Dad, when that happens neither can Dadoo and Coach. Everything got messed up. We all used to be happy together, now we can't all be in the same room for more than an hour. What makes me the saddest of all is that the same thing happens with David and I. Quintessence Mom says I'm nothing like dad, and that's why I have her eyes. She says I think like her. I'm not that much like her, mom can be strict, David and I never ask her for anything twice. Dad is the pushover we always say we asked mom and go to him first. I think I can be a little more patient than the both of them. Pestering is something I do well, but it gets boring so it isn't something I do often. I have a short attention span, shiny things, and sometimes anything distracts me. Coach and Tink, my Aunt and Uncle, they let me do all kinds of things I'm not allowed to do with mom around. Proficiency Possessions Pets Emyr is my mother's pet Raven. Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Hannah Ramley